cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kristonion
Kristonion, is a country centrally located on a small peninsula of North America. The main part of Kristonion, the areas on the peninsula, are bordered to the west by the Chesapeake Bay, to the east by the Atlantic Ocean, and to the south by the mouth of the Chesapeake Bay. To the north is the area of land that connects the peninsula to the rest of North America. Kristonion is a monarchy, made up of eight states. The nation of Kristonion is a current member of PAoN, and formerly a member of the CDS, COLD, and GGA. Kristonion also has a good sized oil and lumber industry. Most of the oil Kristonion gets is from the waters surrounding the peninsula. The lumber they produce comes from the hundreds of forest found throughout the nation. From there imports, the nation is able to produce steel, automobiles, beer, construction equipment, and asphalt. = History = Main Article: History of Kristonion Kristonion Now Kristonion is a very large and older nation at 179 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Kristonion work diligently to produce Lumber and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Kristonion will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Kristonion has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kristonion does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Kristonion detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government of Kristonion has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. The government of Kristonion will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. = Government = Head of State and the Cabinet Head of State & Government: * King: C. Allen Adviser Committee: * Head Advisor: Gen. Samuel Russell * Defense: Joseph Woods * Interior: Alexander Livingston * Commerce: Albert Cook * Labor: John Duncan * Health & Human Services: Mary Patterson * Housing & Urban Development: Leon Troy * Transportation: Thomas Blake * Energy: Richard Davis * Education: Daniel Owens * Veteran Affairs: William Price - * Supreme Court Justice: Zach Preston = Legal System = The legal system of Kristonion is extremely strict. The system is led by the Supreme Court, which is the high court in the system. The middle court, is the District Court, there is one District Court in each District of Kristonion. The low court, is the City Court, and one City Court is in every single Kristonion village, town, and city. Rarely do cases make it to the Supreme Court, for the main reason that the District Courts are extremely strict and the verdict is, in most cases, made by then. Most crimes result in death, though some crimes like, home invasion, car theft, and theft don’t have that result. A crime of murder, rape, assault, and arson, all result in death. = Foreign Relations = Kristonion is a neutral nation. They tend to stay out of foreign affairs and look to stay out of war with other nations. When it comes to trade, Kristonion is open to trade with anyone, no matter who ever it is. Since the country’s creation on November 19th, 2006, they have been this way. Though ever since the Second Great War occurred, Kristonion became more open to the outside world. The main rival nation to Kristonion is Slaybackia. Despite that the two are allies and now in the same alliance(PAoN), they have had three near war incidents with each other. Also the two have cases of throwing threats at each other. Despite this they have never ended up in war, and have managed to co-exist and even put together the Marrenn Proposal. Allies of Kristonion * Slaybackia * Strongbadia Enemies of Kristonion * N/A = Military = Kristonion’s military is made up of the Army, the Air Force, the Special Forces, and the Border Guards. Unlike many nations, military service is not compulsory at any age and drafts are only held in times of anarchy. The nation spends around 20% of it’s budget on the military. The Army’s main purpose is to serve as the land force of Kristonion. They are in charge of the infantry, artillery, and armored divisions. They are also the main offensive and defensive group in wars. During peacetime they join the Border Guards. The Air Force’s main purpose is to defend the Kristonion airspace from hostile attack during war. The Air Force is rarely used offensively in wars, and because of this, the Air Force is small and inactive. The Air Force went offensive for the first time during the Second Great War, but did not prove efficient. The Special Forces main purpose is to take care of special missions that are not possible by the Army. The SF’s usually during wartime sneak behind enemy lines and weaken enemy defenses to help the Army break through. Also the SF is used by the Kristonion Intelligence Agency (KIA). The first time they were used this way was on January 19th when the Kristonion citizens were taken hostage by a neighboring country. It was the SF’s who rescued them. Also when the German-Greek Conflict occurred, the SF were there to fight. The Border Guards’ main purpose is to protect Kristonion’s borders. They are equipped just like the Army and have orders to shoot anyone who crosses into Kristonion illegally. During peacetime the border is more protected then usual due to the Army’s forces being present. Also the BG’s work to defend the border from drug smugglers who are not welcome in Kristonion. List of Wars Involving Kristonion Main Article: Wars of Kristonion * vs. (Unknown) - Nov 22(?), 2006 - Nov 31(?), 2006 * vs. (Unknown) - (Unknown) * vs. Keesland - Jan 1, 2007 - Jan 5, 2007 * vs. Midtown - Jan 11, 2007 - Jan 19, 2007 * vs. Mechadonia - Jan 12, 2007 - Jan 20, 2007 * vs. Eporedia - Jan 13, 2007 - Jan 16, 2007 = Administrative Divisions = The nation of Kristonion is made up of eight states. There are no divisions smaller than regions in Kristonion. Currently the eight states are: Maryland Delaware Virginia New Jersey Pennsylvania North Carolina New York Connecticut The states main purpose is in mailing addresses. For example: Annapolis, Kristonion, is actually Annapolis, Maryland, Kristonion. = The Kristonion Intelligence Agency (KIA) = The Kristonion Intelligence Agency, or KIA, is the intelligence agency of Kristonion. The KIA was formerly called the Bundesnachrichtendienst(BND), but on May 4th the name was changed. There are nine departments of the KIA. The first branch of KIA is the Human Intelligence Department(HID). This branch focuses it's intelligence on friendly forces, POWs, refugees, civilians, NGOs (Non-governmental organizations), media personnel and organizations, covert agents, and "walk-ins". The next branch is the Signal Intelligence Department(SID). This branch mainly focuses on cryptanalysis. Though there are three sub-divisions in this branch. The divisions are the Communications Intelligence, Electronic Intelligence, and the Foreign Instrumental Signals Intelligence. The third branch is the Foreign Intelligence Department(FID). This branch focuses on all intelligence relating to foreign nations. This branch is also is control of the BND's spies. The fourth branch is the Analysis Department(AD). The fifth branch is the Control & Central Service Department(CCSD). This branch is the center of intelligence and controls the KIA. This branch is the highest ranking branch of the eight. The Organized Crime & International Terrorism Department(OCITD), is the sixth branch of the KIA. Their focus is on organized crime in Kristonion. They also focus on terrorism that occurs around the world and within Kristonion. The seventh branch is the Technical Support Department(TSD). Their duty is to assist the rest of the KIA in any technical issues that occur. They are also responsible for different parts of the agency's security. The eighth branch is the KIA School This branch is responsible for training new agents for their job and position within the agency. The last branch is the Security & Defense Department(SDD). They focus on issues involving Kristonion's security and defense. Also the SDD is responsible for parts of the agency's sercurity. = Geography and Climate = Kristonion is mostly at a near sea-level elevation. The main reason for this is because the peninsula on which Kristonion resides is a those sea-levels. Though the mainland areas of Kristonion has various elevations. On the eastern coast of Kristonion lies the Atlantic Ocean. And to the west of the peninsula of Kristonion is the Chesapeake Bay. To the west of mainland Kristonion is the Appalachian Mountains. The climate of Kristonion is temperate. In the spring, it can either be cold or warm, it varies every year. The summer is usually hot and can reach 100°F. The fall can be warm or cold, it also varies. The winters are usually cold and at times can reach 0°F. The latest recorded snowfall to occur in Kristonion, happened on April 7th, 2007, when nearly 1 inches of snow fell. The nation has not yet recorded it’s earliest snowfall to occur. Kristonion’s lowest recorded temperature was 5°F. The highest recorded temperature is 86°F. = Education System = Requirements Of The Schools: * Schools Must Have Heating Units And Air Conditioning. * Schools Must Give All Students The Chance To Eat Lunch. * Schools Must Have Clean Running Water. * Schools Are Required To Have Inspections Of Food And Cleanliness Of Eating Areas Each Month. * Schools Are Required To Have Inspections Of Overall Cleanliness Of The School. * Bathrooms Must Be Inspected Monthly For Cleanliness And Stocked Toiletries, Soap, & Running Water. * All Schools Must Have Uniforms For Students. * All Schools Must Make Wearing Uniforms Mandatory. * Physical Education Is An Optional Elective For Students. * Schools Must Provide Classes In: English, German, Math, History, Civics, Reading, Health, and Computer Software Applications. * Schools Must Provide Electives For: French, Slaybackian, Government & Politics, Art, Music, Band, Technology Education, and Journalism. * Schools Must Offer Honors And AP For All Of The Mandatory Classes And They May Offer Honors And AP In Electives If They Wish. * Schools Must Have At Least Five After-School Clubs. * Schools Are Required To Offer At Least Football, Soccer, Baseball, Hockey, and Basketball as options for students to play. * Schools Must Start Between The Times Of 9:00 AM or 9:45 AM. * Schools Must End Between The Times Of 4:25 PM or 5:00 PM. * Schools Must Be On Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. * Schools Must Not Give School On Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. * Schools Must Give Students No School On National Holidays. * The School Year Must Start On August 15th, Or Within Four Days Of That. * The School Year Must End On June 5th, Or Within Four Days Of That. Requirements Of The Administration: * All Faculty Must Have College Degree From The Education Department. * All Faculty Must Undergo Background Checks When Applying. * All Faculty Must Have A Monthly Drug Test. * All Faculty Must Wear Assigned Uniforms. * Teachers Must Have Degrees In Education, Plus A Degree For The Class They Teach. Requirements Of The Students: * All Students Must Wear Their Assigned Uniforms * All Students Over 240 lbs. Must Take Phys. Ed. * All Students Must Take At Least Two Electives. * Students Have A Maximum Of Four Electives. * Students Who Are Continuously Truant Will Face Penalties. * Students Who Continuously Break Rules Will Face Penalties. = Demographics = Kristonion has small population around 6,000 citizens. Despite the small population, it is very diverse. The most common ethnicity in Kristonion is German, which makes up 71% of the population. Russians make up 8% of the population, then that’s followed by another 8%, which is made up of Scandinavians. British English make up 5%, French is 4%, Israeli is 2%, and Greeks and Swiss make up 1% of the population. = National Holidays = * New Years' Day - January 1 - Celebrates the new year on the Gregorian calendar. * King's Day - January 8 - Celebrates the Founder's birthday. * GWII Remembrance Day - January 17 - Celebrates the ending of the war against the Initiative. * Purim - Date Varies - Day that commemorates the deliverance from Haman's plot to annihilate Persian Jews. * Red Falls Day - March 29 - Celebrates the fall of the Communist Government. * Good Friday - Date Varies - Commemoration of crucifixion of Christ. * Easter - Date Varies - Celebration of Christ's resurrection. * Green Day - April 16 - Celebrates moving to the Green Trading Sphere. * Rosh Hashanah - Date Varies - Celebration of the new year on the Hebrew calendar. * Yom Kippur - Date Varies - The Day of Atonement in Jewish beliefs. * Founder's Day - November 19 - Celebrates the day Kristonion was founded. * Hanukkah - Date Varies - * Christmas Eve - December 24 - Day before 'birthday' of Christ. * Christmas Day - December 25 - Celebration of Christ's 'birthday. * New Years' Eve - December 31 - ''Day before the new year on the Gregorian calendar. '' = External Links = * Kristonion National Factbook Category:Nations of North AmericaCategory:KristonionCategory:English-speaking nations